


Thinking Further

by AMidnightDreary



Series: BDSM Spite Fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Tony Stark, They're bad at communicating but it's all working out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Sometimes, Tony wonders how Loki gets his ideas.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: BDSM Spite Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987924
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211





	Thinking Further

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> For you Sesil because I know the last days weren't exactly the best❤

Sometimes, Tony wonders how Loki gets his ideas. Although, that's not quite right - what Tony really wonders is how Loki gets such _good_ ideas. How he knows what Tony likes and wants and needs, because god knows that Tony sucks at asking for what he wants. He's much better at taking what he's given and making the best of it - he trusts Loki to make it _good,_ anway. But as it turned out, that's not enough for _Loki,_ because Loki seems to want to give Tony everything he wants and then some.

Maybe Loki's just good at reading people, at reading Tony. Maybe he knows him well enough by now to be completely sure of what Tony likes, and maybe Loki is eager and bold enough to think a little further.

Loki's mouth is hot on Tony's neck, his kisses open-mouthed and wet, and the grip of his hand that is pinning Tony's wrist against the glass is nothing Tony can break free from, because it's about as firm and unyielding as iron. As if that isn't enough, he's pressing Tony against the window with his body, too, and god, Tony _likes_ that, he likes that he can't get away; it makes it all too easy for his brain to shut up and focus on pleasant things for a change. Focus on Loki's mouth on his skin, his fingers under Tony's rucked up dress shirt, his hips pressing against Tony's lower back. Loki is hard as a rock and lets Tony feel it, lets him _know_ that he's enjoying himself.

"Do you like this, Anthony?" Loki asks, his voice a low rumble close to Tony's ear.

And maybe, Tony thinks, maybe Loki just knows exactly what Tony likes and wants and needs because he always _asks_ Tony in moments when Tony is already too far gone to even try to think about his answer. And maybe Loki just goes from there and always hits the nail on the head, because he's fucking brilliant.

"Yeah," Tony manages, and his voice is much less smooth than Loki's, much less composed, but _fuck it,_ who cares? "Yes, god -"

"Yes," Loki purrs, his teeth catching on the shell of Tony's ear. "That's right."

He palms Tony's erection through his pants and shit, that alone is enough to make Tony lose it, to buck his hips and press into Loki's palm, greedy for more. Loki takes his hand away and puts it on Tony's hip instead, fingernails digging into the skin beneath Tony's shirt.

"I wish we weren't in the penthouse," Loki murmurs and he's rolling his hips, grinding against Tony's backside in a way that's greedy and demanding, absolutely shameless. "One of the lower floors would be much better, don't you think? All those windows of the building on the other side of the street -"

"Fuck," Tony says, and Loki laughs.

"You would like that," he says, his mouth pressed to the skin behind Tony's ear. He's grinning, and finally his quick fingers undo Tony's belt and the button of his pants. "Would you enjoy letting everyone see how good you're being for me?"

Tony knows that he's blushing, and not only from arousal. He can feel the redness crawl up to the tips of his ears, but nevertheless he wants to say _hell yes,_ only that he doesn't get beyond the first two letters because suddenly Loki is touching his cock and Tony forgets what Loki even asked. His sentence trails off into a moan. It's ridiculous how quickly Loki can get him worked up and desperate; it feels like it's been barely fifteen minutes since Tony entered the penthouse.

"I would certainly enjoy letting everybody see that you're mine," Loki adds, his hand moving roughly enough that it makes Tony's toes curl inside the shoes he's still wearing. "And mine alone."

Tony says something that's supposed to mean _yes, yours,_ but the word comes out slurred and blurry at the edges, his breath is hitching too much and his tongue only stumbles over itself in its attempt to form words. His forehead drops against the window, ragged breath fogging up the glass, eyes pinched shut for just a moment before Loki lets go of Tony's wrist and grabs his jaw instead, the ball of his hand pressing against Tony's throat just slightly.

"Keep your eyes open," Loki orders, because he always notices everything. "Maybe somebody can see us, after all."

Tony moans his approval, eyes already open again, and flicks his tongue over Loki's fingertips. He can barely reach them, but still Loki makes a sound in response that should be illegal and will haunt Tony's dreams, right along with the other thousand unfairly hot things Loki has done since Tony first saw him. Loki all but shoves his fingers into Tony's mouth and god, yes, Tony's _so_ on board with that.

Loki presses him against the window, holds him still; his tongue is doing something to Tony's ear that has no right to feel as good as it does. Loki's other hand is busy behind Tony - probably opening his own pants, an assumption that is confirmed when Loki pushes Tony's pants and underwear down, just low enough that he can press himself against Tony's ass _properly._ The feeling of Loki's cock against his skin, hot and heavy and promising, makes Tony groan around Loki's fingers.

Loki's hips are still moving, as if he just can't make them stop, as if he wants Tony so much that he can't control himself, and fuck if that isn't a thought that makes Tony even harder.

"I want to have you," Loki says, and his fingers are already sliding in between Tony's cheeks, suddenly slick. "Right here. Yes?"

Tony honestly doesn't think that he's going to last that long. He's already close as it is; feeling Loki _inside_ him will only get him closer. That doesn't keep him from wanting it though, quite the opposite, actually, so he gasps out a _yes, please_ that's probably barely understandable as what it is, but Loki understands him, anyway. He always does.

When Loki pushes into him, the stretch almost burns, is almost too much, but between that and Loki's hand coming back to stroke Tony's cock, it's goddamn _brilliant,_ just rough enough that something in Tony snaps the second that Loki starts fucking him in earnest. Tony gasps and writhes against the window, and Loki's fingers slip out of his mouth and curl around his throat instead. They apply pressure in a way that gets Tony from _close_ to _right fucking there_ within seconds.

"Loki," he gasps out, pushing back against Loki's thrusts. " _Please,_ I -"

"No," Loki says and his hand returns to Tony's hip while the other is still choking him, the pressure light but still _there._ Loki's voice is rough now, too, his shallow breaths brushing Tony's ear. "After me."

Tony whines but gives in, like he always gives in when Loki gives him an order like this. He lets Loki chase his pleasure, take what he needs, and there's a thrilling sense of _triumph_ when he feels that Loki won't take long at all, either, that his thrusts are already getting fast and jerky. More moans are falling from his lips, moans and, again and again, Tony's name, and finally Loki comes, not bothering to pull out. 

Tony can't even try to hold still, even as Loki sluggishly pushes in and out of him, riding out the aftershocks. His lips are wandering up and down Tony's neck, much gentler now.

"So good," he murmurs, voice low and almost dripping with praise. "You're perfect, love. Do you want to come now?"

 _"Please,"_ Tony rasps, and Loki chuckles.

He keeps his hand on Tony's throat even when Tony comes all over Loki's fingers.

And all over the window, too.

  
  


They make it to the bedroom somehow, and before Tony knows what's going on, Loki undresses them both and makes Tony get under the covers. Loki lies down behind him, pressing himself against Tony's back and nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Was that what you needed?" he asks, softly, his fingers drawing patterns on Tony's belly.

"Yeah," Tony says, muttering the word into the pillow; he's so tired that he'll be asleep in _three, two, one…_ Wait. "How'd you know?"

Tony can feel Loki's smile against his skin. "You looked like you needed me to distract you when you came home."

Tony huffs. Yeah, he had an awful day, full of meetings and annoying people, but that's not what he meant. "About the window, I mean."

"Oh," Loki says. "You enjoy having sex in the livingroom, in sight of the windows. I thought you might like to take it one step further."

"Mh. And the choking?"

"What I did can barely be called choking," Loki replies, and Tony could bet that his smile is turning into a crooked grin. "Just a little of it. But we can certainly take that one step further soon, too, if you'd like."

"Sure. But -"

"Anthony," Loki cuts him off, gently. "You like it when I touch your throat. You're quite obvious about it." He places a kiss on Tony's nape. "I pay attention, like you."

Tony is about to ask _like me?,_ but then he remembers that, even before he stepped out of the elevator, he knew that Loki would love to fuck him while Tony's still wearing his suit. That he knew that Loki would get off on it if Tony sucked his fingers into his mouth. There are hundreds of things he _knows_ Loki enjoys, and a dozen things he is sure Loki _would_ enjoy. Because, yes, he pays attention. They both do, because - well, because they both suck at communication, first of all, but also because it's just what they _do._ They take care of each other.

"Loki," Tony says.

"Yes?"

"I really like you."

Loki snorts softly. "I love you."

"Yeah," Tony agrees. "That too."

A few minutes later they are both asleep.


End file.
